Bad girl and Bad boy
by Rydelmarielynch2
Summary: Ally just moved to Miami Austin already lived their but a chance meeting will they like each other or will they hate each other end's in Auslly and Trez please read I'm not sure if I should continue.
1. Miami

**A/N: So sorry I was at my aunt's house so you get their sooo you get the idea so A new story if any one want's to help me write it it's called 'Bad girl and Bad boy' so I will write one chapter then you tell me if i should continue so for now hi and please know that i don't own A&A yet now on to the story.  
**

_** Ally's P.O.V**_

_**Hi my name is Allison Marie Dawson I'm 17 years old and how do i put this I am a bad ass type of girl. My mom made us move to Miami from New york city, so here we are now well I'm here i took my motorcycle (well one of them) anyway here once i got here i though WOW it's pretty here and then i saw the HOTTEST boy's ever he had blond hair and he was sitting on his motorcycle, he looked at me and smiled i winked and then went in the house when my Mom, Dad and, brother Dallas pulled up my room was Blue and Yellow, oh that will change.**_

_**Let's just say my two fave color's are Red and, Black, so yah my room will get painted tomarrow with skulls and, music notes so yeah u get the idea. So I'm going to Marinio(1) high tomarrow so yeah.  
**_

Pen: "Ally, sweety were here." _**my mom said.**_

All: "Okay, mom,Dallas come here!" _**I yelled back**_**_._**

Dal: "Okay Al's here i come!" **_Dallas yelled back soon he was in my room._**

**_(A/N: sorry my button keep's messing up)  
_**

_All: "Dal, i saw this really cute boy and Jessie(2) is sending Zuri, and Emma(3) to Miami in two weeks."_

_Dal: "Okay Al's, g'night."  
_

_All: "Night."_

_**Next stop a living hell.**_

**End  
**

**A/N: wat do you think should i continue five reviews only**

**(1): Can't spell it.**

**(2): I don't own Jessie.**

**(3): nor Zuri **

**(4): or Emma**

_Please review and read one of my fave story's it's called 'Pass me by' it's rated: M eat your heart out you horny motherfuckers love ya byyyyeeeeeee_


	2. school

**Chapter: 2**

**A/N: Ok so i know i said '5 reviews' but I'm board so yeah. I don't own Austin and Ally.**

_** Ally's P.O.V**_

_** Well it's time for me and Dallas to go to that HELL hole they call school GOD why? Anyway i get up and go to closet and pick out some ripped jeans, A black t-shirt and Red converse.(1) I hop in the shower I'm in their for Ten minuets i get dressed, do my hair in curls i let my Ombre hair fall to my** back.  
_

_**I go down stair's, grab an apple and say bye to my Mom and Dad and get on my Yellow motorcycle I have 12 motorcycles and then i drive of to school.**_

_**I get their and i see the boy i saw yesterday and the funny thing is he was wearing the same ripped jeans but for boys a black t-shirt and, the same Red converse weird.  
**_

All: "Dallas, c'mere!"

Dal: "Yes, Al's?"

All: "Remember 1D 'Let me kiss you' (2) Yushy Husy (3) Makabo."

Dal: "Okay."

**_we both nodded and walked away to our classes mine was music his was art._**

**_I got to music and went up to the teacher she said.  
_**

(4) : "Ahh hello , please take a seat next to the blond boy his name is Austin."

All: "Okay." **_was all i said and then i went to sit by Austin._**

** End chap 2.  
**

**(1): I don't own but i do have some.**

**(2): I don't own 1D or best song ever.  
**

**(3): Yushy Hushy came from a dif story.  
**

**(4): is my grandma yeah  
**


	3. Meeting Austin Moon

**A/N: you know already.**

** Chapter:3:meeting Austin moon**

** Ally's P.O.V**

_**I sit next to Austin, he look's at me and say's,**_

Aus: "Hi, my names Austin Monica Moon, don't laugh okay i don't like keeping hideing things." **_He said as i giggled._**

All: "Hey, my names Allison Marie Dawson call me Ally." **_I smiled at him._**

: "Time to do our dayly singing comp. Um a sad love song VS A happy upbeat love song. Ummmm let's see Ally VS Austin." _**Oh no**_

_**I get up so does Austin and I wisper to the band and they start to play.  
**_

(1) Oh,No,Oh,Oh

Theirs a place that I know

it's not pretty their and few have ever gone

if i show it to you now will it make you run away?

will you stay even if it hurts?

Even if i try to push you out will you return?

And remind me who i really please remind me who i really am.

everybody's got a dark side do you love me? can you love mine?

nobody's a picture perfect

but were worth it you know that were worth it.

_**(sing's rest I'm lazy sue me)**_

: "That was wonderful Ally, now for Ausssssttttiinnnn mmmooooonnnnn!"

Aus: "Thanks, ths song is called 'Pass me by"

(2) Remember that trip we took in Mexico?

,yeah hanging with the boy's and all your senorita's.

I never spoke up yeah I never said hello

But i keep on tryin to find a way to meet ya, yeah.

I was chillin you were with him hooked up by the fire.

now he's long gone I'm like so long I'm like so long.

Now i got my chance now i now i got my chance.

Like DAMN you could be the one that can mess me up.

you could be the one that will break me.

DAMN all them other girls said they had enough.

you could be the one that a take me i was solo livin YOLO

till you blew my mind like DAMN

you could be the one that a mess me up

i can't let you can't let you pass me by

Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh i can't let you pass me by(3*)

It's like every were i look and every were i go

A million other guys keep stairing and i know that i can be yours and you can be mine i just can't let you pass me by by by.

Every were i look and every where i go

a million other guys keep stairing and i know that i can be yours and you can be mine i just can't let you pass me by by by.

Like DAMN you could be the one that can mess me up

You can be the one that can break me.

DAMN all them other girl's said they had enough.

(line skip)

I just can't let you pass me by."

: "That was wonderful Austin,hummmmmm, how's about you and Ally work together on a song please and, then you can preform it make it a duet."

Auslly: "Sure sound's great."

**_Yeah, a duet with Austin after hearing Austin sing 'Pass me by' with all that sexual tention in that one song huh cool, cute, hot and, probley good in bed, not to mintion SEXY_**

** End chap 3  
**

**A/N: BYEEEEEE, I don't own 'Pass me by' by R5 nor do i own Dark side by Kelly Clarkson.**


	4. Trish, and Dez and Art

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

_**I was walking out of music when Austin called my name.  
**_

_**Aus: "Here, bye." and with that he walked away.**_

_**I opened the paper and read it.**_

_24 Maple Rd come over tonight at 6:00Pm_

_(716)-472-2371 call me cutie  
_

**_I giggled and bumped into a short latina and a tall Red head._**

_Tri: ''Oh hi, I'm Trish De La Rosa, wat's your name?"_

_All: "I'm Ally, wat's your name?" **I asked the Red head.**_

_Dez: "I'm Dezmond Fisher, have you seen a pink and blue tail that belongs to a mermaid?"  
_

_All: "Noooooo."**Okay that's weird.**_

_Tri: "Anyway, you were talking to Austin Moon, he must like you."  
_

_All: "How do you know that?"_

_Tri: "You don't need to know."** Okay that's creepy.**_

_All: "I have to go to Art."  
_

_Tri: "I have the same class, bye Dez."_

_Dez: "Bye."_

**_Trish grabbed my arm and dragged me to Art_**

**Austin's P.O.V**

** After that girl Ally sung her song 'Dark Side' the teacher called on me I sung 'Pass me by' yeah, so then I gave her my address and phone number then i winked at her then went to Art and wat is my luck today Ally sit's right next to me across from Trish I sat down and wispered in her ear,**

_Aus: "You wanna come to dinner on a date?"  
_

_All: "Sure here." **She gave me a yellow peice of paper I opend it it said**  
_

_23 Maple Rd._

_(716)-321-4423 call me;)_

**She lives across the street from me.**

No one's P.O.V

**Aus: "Okay,so we are working on oilpostials ."**

**All: "Okay, let's start."**

** *2 hours later***

**Aus, Tri, : "WOW ALLY!"**

**All: "Wat?"** Ally's picture was Austin, Her, Trish And, Dallas.

**Aus: "Cool."  
**

** REVIEW chap 5 up today some time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry I was at my aunt's house so you get their sooo you get the idea so A new story if any one want's to help me write it it's called 'Bad girl and Bad boy' so I will write one chapter then you tell me if i should continue so for now hi and please know that i don't own A&A yet now on to the story.  
**

_** Ally's P.O.V**_

_**Hi my name is Allison Marie Dawson I'm 17 years old and how do i put this I am a bad ass type of girl. My mom made us move to Miami from New york city, so here we are now well I'm here i took my motorcycle (well one of them) anyway here once i got here i though WOW it's pretty here and then i saw the HOTTEST boy's ever he had blond hair and he was sitting on his motorcycle, he looked at me and smiled i winked and then went in the house when my Mom, Dad and, brother Dallas pulled up my room was Blue and Yellow, oh that will change.**_

_**Let's just say my two fave color's are Red and, Black, so yah my room will get painted tomarrow with skulls and, music notes so yeah u get the idea. So I'm going to Marinio(1) high tomarrow so yeah.  
**_

Pen: "Ally, sweety were here." _**my mom said.**_

All: "Okay, mom,Dallas come here!" _**I yelled back**_**_._**

Dal: "Okay Al's here i come!" **_Dallas yelled back soon he was in my room._**

**_(A/N: sorry my button keep's messing up)  
_**

_All: "Dal, i saw this really cute boy and Jessie(2) is sending Zuri, and Emma(3) to Miami in two weeks."_

_Dal: "Okay Al's, g'night."  
_

_All: "Night."_

_**Next stop a living hell.**_

**End  
**

**A/N: wat do you think should i continue five reviews only**

**(1): Can't spell it.**

**(2): I don't own Jessie.**

**(3): nor Zuri **

**(4): or Emma**

_Please review and read one of my fave story's it's called 'Pass me by' it's rated: M eat your heart out you horny motherfuckers love ya byyyyeeeeeee_


	6. SORRY

Dear Readers,

Sorry it taking me so long to update i just wanna thank the people who are supporting my story um i go back to school tomarrow so please don't hate me i can't update today but don't worry i have not for gotten you guys/girls so please don't be mad cause i don't get home until 2:45pm and then i have to walk home so 3:00pm so I'll try to update as much as posiable (i spelled that wrong) so yeah.

Peace, Love and, Pancakes

Ridel

PS. my name is Ridel Marie Gomez don't hate.

BYYYYEEEEEEE!


End file.
